


口嗨合集

by Jader_Se7en



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en
Summary: 无营养有色垃圾





	口嗨合集

一个美好的夜晚。  
至少在最开始曹容仁是这样想的。  
按时下班，和伴侣共进晚餐，窝在沙发上吐槽明星真人秀，在阳台上吹吹风欣赏都市车水马龙的暮色，然后——  
“你喝什么了？”曹容仁擦擦嘴角，嗅了下袖口，“我不记得最近有让你买酒。”  
“是吗？”刚尝够情人味道的彭亦亮精神有些过度亢奋，“那厨房里的饮料是什么？”  
曹容仁思索了一下，“那是留着周末做菜用的，拜托。我只是看瓶子见底了用了个小的装。”  
“我的错。我还以为葡萄汁坏掉了。”  
他低头又啃了一口，“明天出门再去给你买。”  
喝都喝了也不能把他怎么样。晚风微凉缓解了炎夏的燥热，曹容仁心头笔一挥，决定大人不计小人过。天色是纯粹的墨黑，少有烟云，鹅黄色的明月高悬在空中，云雾缭绕间被都市繁华的灯火衬得黯淡许多。  
经济的高度发达决定了每一寸土地都必须被最大限度地开发。鳞次栉比的公寓楼是这座城市最基础的生存形态。他们当时就房子的位置起了些小小的分歧——毕竟，顶层总是有些麻烦。  
“我只是喜欢这儿的月亮而已。”在餐桌上面对面的时候彭亦亮摊手对他说，“虽然空气污染很严重，但随便了。在我离家出走那几年，它可能是唯一没打算从我身上捞点什么的朋友。”  
好吧，他赢了。曹容仁想。这个男人总能找到自己的弱点。  
不过现在看来彭亦亮是对的。与城市闪烁霓虹灯格格不入的清冷月光因难得一见而更珍贵三分。阿尔忒弥斯在天幕后俯视喧闹的人间。  
“今晚有大涨潮（*）……明天晨跑的时候肯定会看到搁浅的鱼。但港口的猫早应该把它们都拖走了。一点肉都不会剩下……嘿等等，也许还有死鸟给它们当加餐？（**）”  
“你喝多了。”曹容仁得出结论，“下次不要乱开冰箱里的东西。”  
“我没有。”彭亦亮抱怨。独裁者干脆吻上去拒绝对方再提出反对意见。这次他稍稍用了点力气将曹容仁抵在墙上，手扣着对方一只手腕，以确保不会有挣扎的余地。  
“好吧。”和酒精影响下的人辩论毫无疑问是愚蠢的决定。曹容仁抬起另一边手勾住彭亦亮脖子，含糊不清地嘀咕。“随便你。”  
彭亦亮的技巧很好——曹容仁的意思是，除了吻技之外还有的其他方面。他大概是最贴近网络上“完美伴侣”的伴侣：会当因工作而忙碌得昏头转向时记得微不足道的纪念日；在平淡无奇的生活中增添意料之外的小惊喜；知道如何平衡无聊的家长里短和放纵的欢愉。  
所以在周五的夏夜这样没什么不妥：霓虹灯直入天际的灯光将云雾染成粉色，大桥上拥堵成长蛇的车流与他们无关。站在公寓的最高处和心上人短暂地脱离机械麻木的工作日常，享受皎洁的月色和——  
“……Peter？”曹容仁终于意识到所谓的凉爽可能不是靠着咫尺之遥的月光.他推了一把彭亦亮，“你在干什么？”  
衬衫扣子已经被解到了从下往上第三颗。彭亦亮的手搭在胸口中间的位置，正朝着更上方蠢蠢欲动。  
“呃……没有。”  
“这儿不行。”  
“其实我……”  
“不行。”  
“好吧。”彭亦亮举双手投降，“听你的。”男人成熟的一大标志就是能够明智地判断坚持和放弃的时机。  
于是他的手就这么收了回去。顺从得惊人。曹容仁本以为按惯性他还会借着酒劲和自己拗几个回合。不过那也没问题。命令得到服从的曹容仁心情不错，扯着彭亦亮的衣领把他拉过来继续刚才的吻。  
桥上的车辆缓缓流动。月亮从高楼之间的一条缝隙移到另一条。  
“手。”曹容仁终于忍无可忍地发出警告。  
彭亦亮确实有听话地没有继续解衣服，但这不意味着他会闲着不做其他事情。事实上从曹容仁阻止的那刻开始他就顺理成章地从衣服下摆探进去，卡着腰线一寸寸游走。拇指轻扫过腹部的肌肤，手掌向上逐渐滑到后背，掌心慢慢小心地印在曹容仁心口。那儿跳得很快。他们都是。通常这样做之后得到满意反应的彭亦亮会高兴地亲吻他的锁骨，紧扣着手把他抱到床上去。但阳台显然不具备完成以上动作的条件。  
“这样看不到。”彭亦亮无辜地说，“我已经退一步了。”  
言下之意是你也应该迁就我一下。  
这一点曹容仁倒是无法否认。除非此时左右两边也有人出来，否则从远处看来，他们至多不过是一对过度亲密让人脸红到回避的交颈天鹅而已。  
“我说了，不行。”  
但曹容仁不会上这个当。他不是谈判桌上的商人，不玩你来我往各得三分的把戏。在大庭广众之下做这种事超过了心理底线。  
彭亦亮眼神里透露出一点不解。几秒中之后他笑出了声。  
“哇哦。”他开口，“我自己都没有想到呢。”  
他没有多说，但曹容仁听懂了。那个旖旎幻想过多的人是自己。  
彭亦亮总算等到了那个缺口。只要一颗螺丝松动，曹容仁那一切如机械般有条理运行的思维就会自行散得七零八落。这招百试百灵。彭亦亮从来不算个传统意义上的好孩子，离经叛道，顽劣不堪，不但自己从不遵守规矩，而且深切热爱着把别人一起拉下水。  
就像现在。  
“碰下又不会留疤。”彭亦亮的声音扫过他耳畔，“你怎么躲得像我手上是块烙铁。”  
何止是烙铁。曹容仁想。他现在整个人烧得像在熔炉里。本来无心的触碰经这么一提反倒成了情欲的挑逗。指尖的茧蹭过哪寸肌肤，火就烧到哪处。身上因为紧张起了一层薄汗。流动在身上的自然光仿佛滚烫的岩浆。  
一簇火苗烧过他心口。  
“唔！“他在声音发出之前迅速咬住了彭亦亮的肩膀，眼神惊慌地四处飘荡。彭亦亮高大的身形足够把他遮得严严实实，但暴露在天幕之下让曹容仁仍然有被无数双眼睛观赏的错觉。他抬头狠狠瞪了一眼彭亦亮。  
“哦，Sorry。是意外。“  
是意外就有鬼了。彭亦亮熟知如何折腾那块只需要一小会就能让曹容仁蹬着腿溃不成军把他背上挠得满是红痕，但如果他不想被一拳往脸上招呼的话，现在不行。  
“放轻松，不会有人注意到的。”彭亦亮手从衣服下抽出来，小心地缠着那一缕发丝，“当然，前提是……“  
他食指抵在曹容仁唇上，朝旁边瞥了瞥。  
“我想他们现在正在客厅。“  
曹容仁知道隔壁住着一对夫妻和他们的双胞胎儿女。早上上班出门时会碰到他们开车送孩子去上学。男孩是哥哥，聪明伶俐又调皮得令父母头疼；妹妹有着白里透红的脸蛋，扎着羊角辫，会在周末的下午努力踮起脚按响他们的门铃端来妈妈刚烤好的派。  
“要怎样你才肯回房间？“曹容仁先妥协，他还不想给别人孩子的童年留下奇怪的阴影。  
“很简单。”彭亦亮稍微抬腰顶了顶，“在这让我来一发。”  
曹容仁的手搭在彭亦亮脖子上好一会，最终还是忍住了掐下去的冲动。他现在可以确信对方喝多得不是一点半点。放在平常给彭亦亮十个胆子他也不敢说这种话来。又不是放的伏特加，那点分量后劲有这么大吗？  
“Peter，你知道我不可能——”  
未出口的话被尽数堵回去。和之前的慢条斯理相比这次可称得上粗暴，当然，只是相对而言。  
大龄儿童似乎因自己的要求迟迟得不到满足终于显出了脾气，其模样与隔壁哥哥玩不到电脑时有几分相似。彭亦亮往前进了一步，封锁了曹容仁所有挣扎的空间，手上无所顾忌地蹂躏每一处敏感点。犬齿尖牙刺在皮肤上有微微的疼痛，陷进肉里留下痕迹。猎物的反抗终于激发了某种奇怪的开关，暴君难得凶狠至如此地步。  
该死，又忘了。绝对不要和喝多的人讲道理。  
圆月高悬，冷漠地俯瞰众生。除了她，混乱的城市里也没有谁在乎别人如何生活。过度了解彼此的后果就是向对方交出了所有的弱点。曹容仁死死咬着下唇阻止自己发出声音。但天然的叛逆决定了彭亦亮不会让他那么容易通过。男人总是很有耐心把他磨到失去最后一丝底线。  
“砰”  
两人的动作同时停下来。  
“啊哦。”彭亦亮往隔壁的阳台门瞄了一眼，“看来有人要遭殃了。”熟悉的声音。学生时代，在这之后往往伴随着碎掉的玻璃渣和暴跳如雷的老师。  
果不其然他们很快就听见小孩的哭声，一阵鸡飞狗跳。  
曹容仁长出一口气，身体放松下来。他都能想象到父亲揪着男孩耳朵到阳台来检查的样子。这样的幻想在彭亦亮抓住他贴近时化成了泡影。  
“你疯了吗！”曹容仁像被踩尾巴的猫浑身都炸起来，“他们马上就会出来了！”  
“玻璃没碎。”彭亦亮的呼吸打在他耳畔，“要不要打个赌？”  
曹容仁怎么敢赌。听力在一瞬间放大了无限倍，每一下脚步声都仿佛踩在他心上。他甚至觉得自己已经听到了玻璃门被推开的声音。而有人还好死不死地试图继续为非作歹。  
“够了……”  
他颤抖着，声音几乎是嘶哑。  
“回去。”那声音因慌乱甚至染上了几分哭腔，“现在。”  
他终于抓住彭亦亮的手臂。  
不是什么欲迎还拒的请求，这是命令，彭亦亮很清楚。即使发出它的人已经腿软得快整个贴在自己怀里。  
“Yes，sir.”  
他在心里给那小屁孩狠狠记了一笔，并决定在明天晨跑的时候给他爹告黑状。

被抱进客厅确认门关上时曹容仁有种劫后余生的庆幸，甚至忘了这一切混乱的始作俑者是谁。以至于他跨坐在对方身上和彭亦亮对视时有点心虚。毕竟他现在还是扣子都没扣上的状态，而另一个除了短袖被他揪皱了以外看起来几乎没什么损失。  
他们就这么僵持了一小会。  
“拜托，我还指望有什么补偿。”彭亦亮看起来很失望地耸耸肩。  
“你以为呢？”曹容仁这时候倒是有点小小的愧疚。毕竟一晚上对方基本都在让着他。  
“难道不是你说的吗。”彭亦亮坐起来把曹容仁拉得近了些，向后倒在沙发靠垫上。他的眼神从曹容仁肩膀流连到大腿根部。  
“随便我。”

*满月时会迎来涨潮  
**人造灯光是飞鸟的重要致死因。洛杉矶等城市是飞鸟撞上广告灯箱而死的重灾区。


End file.
